Systems exist for allowing a mobile handset to use GPS signals as a filter to present data within an application to a user. This “location based service” data can be used to show weather forecasts, nearby restaurants or allow a user to check-in to an establishment on social services like foursquare or Facebook. The mobile device can also add GPS data to photographs within the “EXIF” meta data field in order to add location information to photographs to show where a picture was taken. In addition, systems exist for fixed location based actions in which the location of a mobile telephone is determined by GPS location. For “geofencing” a user could user a computer with a web browser to create a pre-determined static “ring” or “box” around an area using a mouse and set up alarms for a mobile telephone leaving that area. These areas could be a home, school, or other area that a parent deems safe. When a mobile phone leaves this area, a trigger initiated via a poll of the GPS on the device could trigger an alert like an SMS message or call within the cellular network. Each of these systems requires a GPS signal to be present and received by the mobile handset in order for the filter, meta data or action to take place. This typically requires a clear view of the sky in order for the mobile device to receive the GPS signal. When a mobile device is used indoors, where the GPS signal cannot be received, the specificity of the location cannot be derived.